


And I'm Dancin' On To Your Heartbeat

by WrittenFire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Help how to tag, M/M, POV Multiple, just pure fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Story based on this prompt, with Steve as A and Danny as B:Person A: Hey B, your hands...They're kinda small.Person B: Really? I guess they are.Person A, vaguely waving around their hands: Look at mine, a-are they bigger?Person A: Should we compa--Person B: If you want to hold my hands you could've just asked.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	And I'm Dancin' On To Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> had a bit of writers block lately, but now that I'm currently kind of jobless, I had time on my hands to iron this out. when I saw this prompt, just knew that I couldn't resist. enjoy!
> 
> title taken from Symphony by Clean Bandit ft Zara Larsson

“Steve, are you sure you’re ok?” Kono asked, brow furrowed in concern as she watched him walk around his kitchen. It had been a long day, only made longer with the absence of their favorite haole. Danny had spent the day at a seminar with Grace; she had recently expressed an interest in oceanography, so when an oceanographer had announced their plans to visit the island, Danny, Steve, Rachel and Stan had done their best to get tickets for the event. It was easily managed, thanks to the determination of a Navy SEAL and Grace’s loving parents.

With the help of the rest of her ohana Grace was able to take the day off from school, attend the event with her mom and dad, and be secure in the knowledge that she would have the whole day with them, no matter what came up with either job. Her family made  _ sure  _ of it.

That, of course, meant that Danny wasn’t called in for their disaster of the day, and as such no one had been around to reel McGarrett in, or needle him about his sickly demeanor all day. Steve just didn’t listen to Chin and Kono like he did Danny.

So when Kono asked that dreaded question once again, she was met with a sickly glare.

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Kono.” Steve grit, downing his glass of water like a shot.

Kono raised a brow. “Yeah, Steve, you sure look it. You’ve been off all day, brah.”

“You have, Steve.” Chin agreed.

“Don’t make us call Danny on you,” Kono threatened, slipping around the counter to press a hand against his forehead. “You’re burning up, boss.” The second Steve instinctively leaned into the coolness of her touch, Kono and Chin locked eyes and came to a decision. 

“Let us take you to the doctors, Steve. We will call Danny if you don’t.” Chin added, knowing that Steve would go rather than interrupt—and possibly ruin—Danny’s bonding time with Grace. The man didn’t get enough of it as it was.

“..fine.” Steve sighed, setting his empty glass in the sink and heading for the front door. They followed him out, Kono glaring him into the passenger seat of her car. Chin followed behind them on his bike, jumping off upon arrival to the ER to help Steve out of the car, despite all of the man's grumbling.

It didn’t take them long to be seen, or for Steve to be diagnosed with a blown appendix. The next few hours were a blur of paperwork and waiting, keeping an eye on the clock and playing rock-paper-scissors to see who had the duty of calling Danny informing him of the situation.

Kono won.

—

The day had gone so very, very well. No, not well— _ great.  _ Danny, Rachel, and Stan had behaved the entire time, keeping cordial and focusing on making this a day Grace wouldn’t soon forget. It was something they had pulled off fantastically, evident by the way Grace bounced happily between them, so that no one was left unloved.

Yeah, the day had gone great. So of course— _ of course _ —Danny’s anxiety fought to take a hold of him by dinner time. He held it at bay by focusing on Grace, so when his phone lit up with Chin’s name it was a battle to keep it from overwhelming him completely. 

“I’ll be right back, monkey, gotta take Uncle Chin’s call.” Danny kissed Grace atop her head, nodded to Rachel and Stan and stepped away from the table. “What happened? Is everyone ok? Steve?” Danny questioned in hello, rocking on his heels as he waited on tenterhooks for an answer.

“We’re fine; Steve was admitted for surgery. Appendectomy.” The restaurant around him faded away, Danny’s focus drawn into those last two words.  _ Surgery. Appendectomy.  _ It took a harsh retention of his name to draw Danny out of himself, breathing again in a sudden rush. “You there, brah?”

“Yeah, yeah. How long until his surgery?” Danny asked, already calculating how far from the hospital he was, what to say to Gracie. It’s those reasons why it takes him a moment to process the silence on the other end. “Chin?”

“...he’s already in, it started about an hour ago.” Chin finally answered, voice steady and  _ zen  _ and doing nothing to calm Danny down.

“ _ What?  _ Why the hell didn't you tell me when he was going in?” He stopped in his tracks, turning his back to the table so Grace wouldn’t happen to see him yelling. “Chin!”

“Steve didn’t want to interrupt your Gracie time—and we agreed.” Chin added at Danny’s growl. “You would have just worried and upset Gracie during her day. None of us wanted that—you included.” 

Danny dragged a hand down his face and sighed. “Yeah. Did they say how long it would take?”

“One hour. He’s been back for forty minutes, by the time you say goodbye and get here he should be out and ready for visitors.”

“Ok. I’ll uh, I’ll be there soon.” They exchange goodbyes and hang up. Danny took a moment to center himself before making his way back to the table.

“What did Uncle Chin need?” Grace asked, deep brown eyes lit with worry. “Is everyone ok?”

Danny sat beside her, grabbing her hand and squeezing reassuringly. “Uncle Steve had to have surgery.” Danny answered honestly. “He’s having an appendectomy—his appendix removed.”

“Is that what Eric did?”

“Yeah, baby girl. Same thing. And he was ok, wasn’t he?” Grace nodded. “Uncle Steve will be ok, too. Stubborn SEAL wouldn’t allow otherwise.” The words had the desired effect: Gracie giggled, and the tension drained from her shoulders.

“You’re going to go see him, right? Right now? You have to be there when he wakes up, Danno.” Grace asked—no,  _ demanded _ .

“I’ll try, monkey. Are you ok with me leaving early?” 

“Of course, Danno.” Grace assured him, latching onto him tightly. “Give him my love, please.”

“I will; I’ll call your mom later to let you know how he’s doing, ok? Danno loves you.”

“Love you too, Danno.”

He kissed her forehead, getting in one more squeeze before letting go, and exchanged goodbyes with Rachel and Stan, power walking out to his car.

By the time he made it to the hospital and up to Steve’s floor forty minutes had passed; Danny stopped to speak with Chin and Kono about the day briefly and then the doctor was there, updating the three and leading Danny back.

Despite the reassurances from the doctor that everything went smoothly, Danny didn’t truly relax until he was in the room, one of Steve’s hands in his own. He held it until that persistent worry was gone, then reluctantly let go so he could pull up a chair and wait for Steve to wake, phone in hand to keep occupied.

—

Danny was midway through a text with his sister when Steve woke, grunting his way into consciousness. “Steve? Hey, babe, it’s alright.” He leaned in and laid a grounding hand on Steve’s arm, smiled brightly at him when Steve turned to him and slowly opened his eyes.

“Danny?” Steve rasped, a small straw placed at his lips moments later. He gulped down the cool water gratefully, watching Danny set the cup down off to the side.

“I’m here, babe. Let me get the doctors in here real quick, make sure nothing was rattled in that head of yours.” Danny rambled, pressing the call button and stepping back only far enough to give them room to work, keeping in Steve’s eye of sight.

Steve’s eyes kept wandering back to Danny’s, a goofy grin spreading his lips whenever their eyes met. It gave Danny butterflies, that smile, and he couldn’t help but smile lovingly back, every single time.

“He’s doing well, Danny.” Doctor Mai smiled warmly at the pair. “So long as he behaves, I see no reason he shouldn’t go home tonight.”

“That’s great, doc, thanks.” Danny sighed with relief.

“You’re welcome. I’ll come check on him later; gentlemen.” She nodded goodbye, leaving the room to their echoing replies.

“Hear that, Steve? You have to  _ behave. _ ” Danny teased, claiming his seat once more. 

“I can behave!” Steve pouted; the words and expression set Danny to laughing, causing Steve to grin goofily at him once again.

“We’ll see.” He reached over Steve and snatched the remote, smiling cheekily at Steve before turning his attention to the TV, hoping to find something good. Danny could feel Steve’s eyes on him, the man staring so blatantly it couldn’t be missed.

“Hey, Danny…” Steve drawled, elongating the ‘y’ until he drew Danny’s attention back to him—where it should always be. He was distracted briefly by the laugh lines framing his favorite shade of blue. Danny’s amused voice drew his attention back to the matter at hand.

“Yes, Steven?” Danny prompted, the full use of his name highlighting how many times he said his name and failed to get Steve’s attention.

“You know, your hands...they’re kind of small.” Steve ignored the snort. 

“Really? I guess they are.” Danny said that just to humor him he knew, but it led into what he wanted to say next so well Steve didn’t care.

“Uh-huh.” Steve waved his own hands around, narrowly missing Danny's face. “Look at mine, are they bigger? Should we compa—?”

Danny cut him off. “You know, babe, if you want to hold my hand you could just ask.”

Steve perked up, irritation from being interrupted in the middle of his process quickly replaced with hopeful glee. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, babe.” Danny smiled softly.

Steve smiled happily back, all but vibrating in place as he waited for Danny to reach out. When minutes passed and the blonde had yet to go for his hand, uneasiness began to fill him. 

“Steve.” There he went, sounding amused again—though over what, Steve couldn’t comprehend. What was so funny about giving him the hope of affection just to deny him? “Steve,” warm hands cup his face, drawing his gaze up, the tenderness in Danny’s eyes making his own water.

“Sweetheart, are you—“ And there he goes, melting Steve with a single endearment. Overwhelmed with love for him Steve surged forward, meeting Danny’s lips in a sweet but clumsy kiss. It took but a moment for Danny to return his affections; when he began to draw back Steve can't help but whine, placated only by the tender kiss Danny pressed to his nose.

“You’re such a goof, babe.” Danny said fondly, hands leaving Steve’s face to grab at his hand and tangle their fingers together.

“Your goof?” Steve asked—hope and yearning chasing one another in his voice.

“My goof.” Danny breathed, stealing his own kiss back. “When you’re no longer dopey with drugs, we are having a long talk.”

“Mm.” Steve distractedly agreed, bringing their linked hand to his face to press a stubbly kiss to Danny’s digits. 

So long as Danny stayed with him and continued to share his love and hold his hand—Steve would have any and all conversations, even the ones that included having to expose his deep, raw feeling for the man. Because as long as Steve had Danny, he had a home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit rusty, but with all this time I have on my hands now I should finally be able to put a dent in that WIP list! gotta find that silver lining, guys. hope everyone is staying safe! 
> 
> ps also if anyone thinks of a tag that should have been added, just let me know. i'm awful at tagging


End file.
